


Bite

by Kitkatjo



Series: The FNaF Chronicles [5]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Cassidy is the bite victim in my au, Character Death, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, I'm assuming Cassidy is the crying child here, Michael isn't a good brother, The Bite of '83, The Bite of '87, Trauma, cassidy has ptsd, dont come for me, william is an awful dad what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29053863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatjo/pseuds/Kitkatjo
Summary: It was a birthday party like any other.There once was a time where a birthday at Fredbear's family diner was not an nightmarish fest of blood and tears, corridors howling with the tiny souls of the lost. Though hard to believe, this diner was a place of happiness and peace. For children, teens and grown-ups alike, it was a safe, fun environment for all, though the pizza tasted like cardboard.Out of all the happy squealing children, however; there was one who sat by himself. He quietly observed the enthusiastic crowd, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap in a very delicate manner for such a small boy.Cassidy Afton.
Relationships: Fredbear & Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fredbear/Spring Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's), Michael Afton & William Afton | Dave Miller, The Crying Child & Fredbear (Five Nights at Freddy's), The Crying Child & Older Brother (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Cassidy, William Afton | Dave Miller/The Crying Child
Series: The FNaF Chronicles [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1185731
Kudos: 3





	Bite

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for a challenge in the Writer's Band on FNaF Amino. The challenge was to recall an event from the game with detail, and I chose the Bite. 83 or 87, whichever you see it. Either way, nobody's having a good time.

It was a birthday party like any other.

There once was a time where a birthday at Fredbear's family diner was not an nightmarish fest of blood and tears, corridors howling with the tiny souls of the lost.

Though hard to believe, this diner was a place of happiness and peace. For children, teens and grown-ups alike, it was a safe, fun environment for all, though the pizza tasted like cardboard.

Out of all the happy squealing children, however; there was one who sat by himself. He quietly observed the enthusiastic crowd, legs crossed and hands folded in his lap in a very delicate manner for such a small boy.

His glossy blue eyes held the telltale trace of pink, and he had marks along his arms and legs, as if the journey inside the diner had brought with quite a struggle.

His dark brown hair was purposely draped over his forehead, and attempted to cover half his eyes as if he tried to hide his face.

Who was this peculiar child, you may ask?

This boy was Mr. William Afton's son, the man looked up to for creating and running the business of Fazbear's.

Cassidy Afton.

* * *

There was another by himself that day.

Fredbear, William's first and most prized creation. The bear's light golden fur shone from the yellow lights from above, and his metal gears and limbs groaned softly with his movement. He was in a corner of the stage, leaning off the edge just slightly.

His deep blue orbs whirred as they gazed towards one side of the room, fixed on a certain group of four older children.

They looked a bit too old to be wearing the plastic masks intended for the younger audience. The faces of the peculiar masks were of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, the four side characters in Fredbear and Friends.

The thought of his silly but endearing little television show usually made him smile, but not today.

Something was up with these four.

The golden bear tried to shake it off. But every time he tried, his chest tightened in a way that he didn't like at all.

He would keep his eyes on them.

They'd go home, along with the rest. It would be fine.

* * *

Cassidy still sat by himself.

He kept his eyes on the four children as well, but with different thoughts in mind.

They scared him. Often, they would make fun of the younger one's fears, laughing at his flowing tears and pleading cries.

Right now they stood across the room, past Fredbear and Springbonnie, unaware of Cassidy's whereabouts.

Among these four was his older brother, Michael.

He wore the mask of Foxy over his tanned face, his taunting gaze and dark eyes sweeping joyously around his three companions. They must call him Michael, too.

The three laughed among him; Jeremy who was Bonnie, Susie who bore Chica, and lastly the cosplayer of Freddy: Gabriel.

Cassidy shivered and looked away, making himself smaller. Just the sight of them would give him nightmares tonight. Why did he look?

Worst of all, before his eyes returned to his lap, his gaze flicked over the two massive animatronics hovering on the stage.

The boy in the gray and black striped shirt felt a bolt of panic shoot through his tiny body, and then the tears started yet again.

Cassidy tried to keep himself under control, but the inevitable attack took hold of his clear thinking.

The small child's fit began, come the tears and urge to hide.

You know what will happen if he catches you.

Cassidy bolted.

Overwhelming dread and panic coursed through every bone in his body, as his small legs moved beneath him, every ounce of his being determined to get out the front doors. No matter the circumstances.

But, he was too late.

In his blind panic, Cassidy did not see the four older children making their way towards him before he could get very far.

He must have made quite the ruckus, but he wouldn't have known, only knowing the fear that drowned his senses.

The four shapes of Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy and Chica loomed above the boy, and he froze.

The tears had long since stained his face and dark striped shirt, his wide blue eyes tragically swollen and fearful.

All he heard were the laughs of Michael and his friends, obviously amused by the child's silly behavior. Then they began to talk amongst themselves, making sure Cassidy was properly cornered.

Losing the feeling in his legs, he stumbled and fell to his knees, earning a few chuckles from his hecklers.

"Wow, your brother is kind of a baby, isn't he?"

The kid in the mask of blue remarked, staring down at Cassidy with the eyes behind the holes of Bonnie's mask.

"It's hilarious," Michael jeered, then winked at the girl in the Chica mask. From the silence behind him, Cassidy got the feeling she wasn't amused.

"Just leave me alone," his mind screamed, his thoughts slowly clearing. But he knew with his brother, that would only escalate things. A string pulled tightly around his chest, making it hard to breath.

"Why don't we help him get a closer look? He will love it!" Continued his brother, and with alighting bolt of dread, Cassidy once again caught sight of the golden bear on stage.

_No..._

"No! Please..."

Cassidy finally managed to whimper out, his small hands tangling together in attempts to beg. He knew this would change nothing, but as always, his heart wouldn't listen to his brain.

"Come on guys, let's give this little man a lift," Michael giggled, wiggling his fingers towards Cassidy.

"He wants to get up close and personal!"

The struggle began.

Michael's hands grasped the child's gray shirt, and he began his screaming.

"No, I don't want to go!"

His mind swarmed with many other things he could say as the other three grabbed hold as well, putting an end to his struggle. But now his meaningless cries and pleas echoed from his ears, loud enough to reach his captors, but deaf to the crowd. He frantically scrabbled against the the olders' shirts and flailed out his arms, but to no avail.

First came Fredbear and Springbonnie's shadows, then came the bear himself; big, creaky, scary and loud.

A cry ripped out of Cassidy's throat as he struggled with all his might.

"You heard the little man! He wants to get even closer!"

Michael laughed.

A sickening, taunting laugh that threatened to rip Cassidy's soul in two.

His chest heaved and his legs kicked, breathless from his sobs and screams.

Nothing would save him now.

This was the end.

* * *

"Hey guys, I think the little man says he wants to give Fredbear a biiig kiss!"

Fredbear had had his eyes on the five ever since they had made their approach.

Discomfort stirred in the pit of his stomach, but all he could do is stand on stage, microphone in hand.

At this time of day, there was no stepping down from the stage. He and his partner were locked in place, until the day ended.

Earlier, Springbonnie had assured the bear there was nothing to worry about. It was normal for such a small child to be afraid, and the four would do no such harm to him, except to tease.

But even now the bunny shook next to him, wary eyes on the children as they made their way over. His wide, green eyes suggested that he knew Fredbear was right.

They were something to worry about. They would not go home, along with the rest.

It would not be fine.

Fredbear tensed as the five made their approach. The poor scrap struggled and squirmed in their grasps as they laughed at his misery.

And then, they were right in front of him. Fredbear's discomfort grew, and his heart pounded. They couldn't be this close. It was beyond not safe, on many levels.

And all he could do was stand there as they lifted the small boy up.

"Bonnie... Stop them," he croaked, paralyzed.

His silence told the bear that he couldn't.

Fredbear squeezed his eyes shut in misery, thinking hard.

"On three! One..."

His eyes snapped open.

In an instant, his whole world, his whole life flashed before his eyes.

"Two..."

Three never came.

There was a collective heave and a final scream, and then Fredbear felt a mass shove between his jaws.

The bear could not call out, nor stumble back.

He willed himself to drop down, shake his head, something.

But all movement was forbidden for his forsaken, metal body.

A long, tense silence was all Fredbear had, to give all to this little boy, all the remorse, grief, and apologies to his poor soul and those of his family.

But not to this one.

The boy in the foxy mask was to suffer for the actions taken against this innocent boy.

He willed the springlocks to stay put.... And then there was a sickening crunch.

In an instant, blood, hair and bone filled his mouth and slithered down his throat, covering his neck, chest and face.

The springlocks were locked down now, preventing him from releasing the child.

A muffled screech finally came from the bear, and all he could do was drop the microphone in his paw and cradle the body of the dead child.

Fredbear saw, from the corner of his eye, the four older children. Paralyzed, struck with horror

The kid in the Foxy masked ripped the red-furred cosplay off, revealing tearful gray eyes and a slack jaw.

Through his grief, Fredbear glared at them, his blue orbs dimming with hatred.

He hoped they were happy.

Because he would never forget the killing bite that ended the magic, fun and pleasant memories of Fredbear's Family Diner.


End file.
